


sakanobu + stargazing

by pec



Series: 75 dates [8]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec





	

It was so difficult to stay angry at Sakamoto Tatsuma.

It had been exactly five months and six days since he last saw Sakamoto. Although, they kept in touch via cellular technology, Nobunobu was starting to feel antsy without the loud carefree laughter in his days. So, the next time he spoke to Sakamoto, he made his grievance very clear.

“How convenient!” Sakamoto said, appearing wide-grinned on the screen of his cellular phone. “I was going to be in town for a few days and was planning on spending quality time with you, just the two of us.”

 _Just the two of us_. Nobunobu stared at the screen, while Sakamoto brainstormed the different places they could explore, and marveled at how easy it was to get his way with Sakamoto.

When Sakamoto arrived at his place, no longer the Edo castle but a grandiose and stately house, Nobunobu observed how well-prepared the other man appeared in his sharp outfit, carrying a decent bottle of champagne and a sparkling smile.

“Missed me?” he said to Nobunobu, as an attendant took the tokens from Sakamoto.

“Yes.” The word tumbled out of his mouth before he could think. How undignified! He bit his lip as if in punishment. But then Sakamoto leaned close, gently touched the tip of his elbow, and said “Me too,” in such an intimate manner that Nobunobu felt dumb for his earlier hesitation. It wasn’t only impossible to practice restraint around Sakamoto, but needless, too. If there was anything he’d learned from this man, it was how not to hold back.

“So, where to?” asked Sakamoto, sitting down on a cushion. “The sky is completely unclouded this evening, a great night for stargazing.”

Nobunobu steadied himself before sitting down next to Sakamoto. He then reached out and took off Sakamoto sunglasses, revealing clear blue eyes wide with wonder.

“I don’t mind staying right here; I’ve got the best view that would put even the brightest constellations to shame.”

There was a time when Nobunobu would laugh at the thought of such sentiments, let alone utter them. But now, not only did he express them but he also meant every word. It was curious how Sakamoto’s presence effortlessly made him earnest. He saw Sakamoto’s lips curve into a bemused smile.

“How about you give me a tour of your house?” suggested Sakamoto, getting on his feet at once and offering a hand to Nobunobu to help him get up as well. He stowed his sunglasses in an inside pocket of his coat and pulled Nobunobu snug against himself.

“And afterwards, we can retire to your private room.” The promise in his voice made Nobunobu shiver. “I’ll make you see stars.”

~*~


End file.
